


Youthful Ambition

by Spoon888



Series: Furnace [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Age Difference, Age Related Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, Post War AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron tires of Starscream's jokes. Starscream tires of being right all the time.





	Youthful Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonetin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonetin/gifts).



Megatron's back creaked as he straightened. He winced, servo flying to clasp at the twinge of pain as he glanced around in panic, hoping to Primus the noise hadn't been heard by-

"What was that?!" An obnoxious voice called from the washroom.

Megatron uncurled himself further, denta clenched as he stretched out his struts. "You're hearing things!" He called back in as even a voice as he could manage.

Seconds ticked by, and Megatron thought he might have gotten away with it -when a dark wet helm poked itself around the archway, scowling suspiciously. "Either the door needs oiling or your back does."

"My back is fine." Megatron snapped, servos dropping loosely to his sides. "I was stretching."

"You sound like an old tin opener." Starscream snapped before disappearing into the washroom again. Something that sounded like an industrial buffer began to hum. Over the noise the seeker shouted again. "How long before pieces of you start falling off?!"

Indignant, Megatron stomped into the washroom after him. The room was still cloudy with steam from the hot solvent shower the seeker had taken and the huge mirrors Starscream liked to admire himself in so much were frosted and dripping with condensation. One of them had been wiped for better visibility. In front of it Starscream was running a buffer over his wing.

The seeker arched an elegant eye ridge in his reflection at Megatron. "There's a lot of moisture in here." He yelled, "Can't be good for your rusty undercarriage."

Having heard enough, Megatron seized the seeker by the shoulders and twisted him around, pinning him back against the mirror. He was about to show his mate just how 'rusty' he was when a sudden, violent vibration against his codpiece sent a shock of alarm through his system. He leapt back, left leg kicking out awkwardly, and tripped backwards on the shower drain, landing heavily on his aft on the solvent-damp floor. 

Starscream was doubled over laughing, weaponised buffer still humming in his servo. Megatron glanced down at himself -or more specifically, his highly shined codpiece- and scowled.

Starscream straightened and wiped moisture from his optics, thumbing the off switch on the buffer and setting it aside. "Alright," he sighed, approaching to offer him a servo up, "I suppose I should help an elderly mech to his pe-eEHDS!"

Megatron saw the opportunity and seized it, yanking Starscream down to join him on the wet floor, twisting and rolling to trap the seeker beneath him. Starscream was more surprised than indignant, mouth still curved with amusement when Megatron dug his fingers into the hinges of the seeker's wings and wriggled them, inciting a shriek of laughter.

"Oh, get off you old fool!" Starscream struggled, squirming in the floor. "You'll throw out your back again."

"One more joke about my age, seeker..." Megatron warned, tweaking wing tips threateningly.

"You'll what?" Starscream smirked, "Put me over your knee?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Megatron purred, leaning in and letting his lips brush Starscream's as he spoke. "You'd like me to teach you a lesson."

"You'll have to get yourself off the floor first."

Megatron huffed, and shifted his weight off Starscream as he moved to kneel instead. But the seeker seized his own opportunity, hooking an elegant leg over his hips and flipping them. Megatron's back hit the floor heavily, air rushing from his intakes with a huff.

The seeker stared down at him from where he had settled himself over Megatron's broad thighs, wings arched high in victory.

"You look good beneath me."

Megatron smirked despite himself, running his servos up the seeker's smooth thighs, enjoying the view thoroughly. He bucked up, codpiece knocking the panel between Starscream's legs. Surprise flickered across the seeker's face. It quickly transmuted into devious pleasure.

"Really?" The seeker smirked, already reaching for Megatron codpiece, massaging the heel of his servo against the heating armour. "Isn't this a bit overreaching for someone your age?"

"Shut up and open your panels." Megatron snapped, knowing he'd feel a lot better about Starscream's 'old mech' jokes after he had restored order to their power-balance- and there was no better way to do so than have the seeker screaming his name and _begging_.

Panels snapped away and Starscream teased him, gyrating his hips. Megatron could feel the warm drag of soft exposed mesh against his armour. He caught Starscream by the waist and held him in place, bucking up, his own panel popping under the pressure of his extending spike.

Starscream moved with him, slender frame swaying mesmerisingly as he rocked against the spike pinned flat to Megatron's abdomen by his groin.

Megatron groaned, thumb swiping the anterior node peaking out between Starscream's wet folds. "Let me in," he murmured, the pad of his thumb swirling and pressing against the node, making the seeker's hips jump forwards. "Let me inside you, you little tease."

"I suppose I should get on with it," Starscream sighed, "Before you rust into deactivation."

Megatron's irritated grumble tapered off when the seeker's hips lifted. His spike bobbed up, freed from the weight pinning it, and Starscream skilfully positioned himself over it. Megatron could feel his spike nosing at supple valve lips. He thrust upwards eagerly, back arching-

Something cracked.

Pain shot up Megatron's back strut, a harsh constant stab that had his servo flying to the afflicted area. Gasping, he twisted to reach it, knocking Starscream out of his lap. Through their bond the seeker sensed his pain, and was in his knees in the next instant, fretting servos running over his chest.

"What is it?! What's happening?!" His handsome face hovered over Megatron's, brow drawn with rarely seen concern. "You're not actually blowing a gasket are you?!"

"No!" Megatron snarled, "It's my-"

He stopped. The truth was just as bad.

He scowled up at Starscream. "I... appear to have damaged something."

Starscream stared at him, concern receding in light of the opportunity to make a joke. "It's your back, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare smirk at me." Megatron hissed, and he would have been batting the seeker away from himself had he been able to move. "This is _your_ doing-"

"You're the one that wanted to 'face on the floor." Starscream sat back on his heels, servos on his hips, assuming a position not unlike that of someone about to give an unruly sparkling a lecture. "I said you were overreaching-"

Megatron's patience snapped, "Are you going to help me up or are you just going to keep gloating?!"

"Well, I thought I might take some pictures first."

"You tell one spark about this and I swear-" Megatron struggled for an adequate threat, difficult from where he was laid prone of his back, unable to get up. "I'll sell the media that video you sent me when I was off-world."

Starscream's mouth dropped open with very real concern, "You told me you'd deleted that!"

As if Megatron would delete the only piece of evidence he owned that proved Starscream cared about him- a twenty minute video recording of an overcharged Starscream crying over his absence during one of his week-long off-planet political trips. 

"Help me up." He ignored his mate's accusatory tone.

Starscream huffed and took the servo he wasn't using to clutch his back in agony, harshly yanking him to his pedes. He spat a curse, catching himself against Starscream's shoulder for support, hardly daring to straighten to his full height again.

"This is what I have to look forward to," Starscream mused as he led him back into the other room. "I suppose I have only myself to blame for choosing a decrepit retiree for a mate."

Megatron wished he could toss the seeker over his shoulder teach him a well-earned lesson, but such things were going to have to wait until after his self-repair nanites rearranged his back struts. Something that was going to take a while... considering his age.

Starscream stayed with him, an irritable sarcastic handhold to help him down onto the berth. He laid flat on his back, wincing up at the ceiling. The pain began to ease as his frame relaxed,

"This is exactly what I had planned for my post-war life." Starscream told him, tugging at the edges of the berth covers, smoothing them out for him. "Tending to impotent has-beens like a geriatric nurse."

Megatron lifted his arm -just about the only movement he could manage that didn't send shooting pains through his entire system- and brushed the backs of his digits against Starscream's flawless cockpit. "Will you at least dress the part."

"Oh," Starscream slapped his servo away reproachfully, "What do you want to break next? Your hip?"

"There's no reason we can't continue," Megatron pestered him anyway, trying to catch hold of a wing and pull Starscream closer. "Carefully."

"You're incorrigible." The seeker muttered, but he was already swinging a thigh over Megatron's hips, re-assuming his earlier position. "Lay still this time."

"Don't tease me this time," Megatron corrected, yanking Starscream a little further up his frame and giving his aft a firm squeeze. "And I won't feel the need to take control."

A dark look flashed across the seeker's handsome features, "Oh, I'll show you control..."

Megatron smirked back, hoping he would.

 

* * *

 

  
"So you unaligned three proximal struts, and completely dislocated your hip joint." Ratchet read off his datapad three hours later in the emergency clinic. He lowered it and levelled the two Decepticons in front of him a _Look_. "At this time of night. Care to tell me how?"

On the medical berth, Megatron's helm dropped with a noncommittal grumble. Beside the ex-warlord, Starscream was even less helpful, lifting a media file up out of nowhere and hiding behind it, muttering a blatantly untruthful, "Don't ask me, I don't know," from behind it.

Ratchet sighed and looked down at the scan he held of Megatron's battered old war-frame, and knew exactly what had happened.

"I hate this job," he muttered, dropping the scan and unsubspacing a tool, "Alright, roll over stud, and I'll try to ignore all the red paint transfers."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more great art for this verse from [Kiwiitin](https://kiwiitin.tumblr.com/post/166222108924/so-im-back-i-know-i-should-have-started-with)!!


End file.
